


bound to the fire nation

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Dark, Dark Past, Dead Aang (Avatar), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Genital Torture, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Masterbaiting, Mindbreaking, Multi, Nipple Torture, Non-Sexual Slavery, Oral Sex, Orgy, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Past, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Suicide, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Tit Torture, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Sex, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko Redemption, blackfire user Zuko, firenation wins, lighting user Zoku, other bending, plessure bending, willbreaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: Zuko is sent home after excel , he is rewared for killing the avatar a slave harem of his own can Zuko and the girls find love with eatch other or no? read to find out zuko harem zuko x katara xjin x song x tylee x oc x june
Relationships: Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Katara / jin, Katara/Suki (Avatar), Katara/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/song, Kya/Ursa (Avatar), Song/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 382
Kudos: 32





	1. chapter 1 the Prince's retrun

Authors note: I don't own avatar the last Airbender or the title I be using or the pic both belong to Ringo Ichigo I own three of the ocs in this fic oh this a challenge from T rex 989 

Chapter1  
The Prince’s return  
A man with short brown hair, amber eyes, and a burn on his right face was getting on a boat to the Fire Nation, he wore a brown shirt and pants.

His name is Zuko he looked at the burning of Ba Sing Sei then got on board though a girl crossed his mind wondering what happened to her, he then showed to his quarters where he meditated.

An hour past and a knock was at his door, a girl walks in with lipstick on and the same black hair in a ponytail the same color eyes as Zuko, her name is Azula Zuko’s sister” dinner ready brother” Azula says.

He got up and went to the table to eat, he saw a great feast lay in front of him he began to eat.

Has Azula smiled at him” I am proud of you brother oh I sent a report to Father he's waiting” she said with joy in her voice, the room had red all over the walls, the ceiling, and the red carpet.

He ate this felt like a long distant dream he had since his exile, from his homeland, after dinner, he went to bed.

Three months passed he made it to the Fire Nation, he went directly to the Throne room where there was a man in his 40s he has long black hair to his back, on top is a ponytail with a crown in it.

He wore red clothes with a brown collar,” welcome Son” he said as he hugged Zuko.

Zuko hugged back” I got a gift for you thanks to killing the Avatar” he then snapped his fingers and a door opened with guards and a Girl wearing a light blue tank top showing her stomach and curves.

She wore a light blue dress with her hands Shackled in front of her and chains long on her hips, she looked down.

She has tan skin with long brown hair to her back and side in loops, and a slave collar on her neck, and has ocean blue eyes Zuko couldn’t tell who she was intel she looked up to.

It was the Avatar’s girl Zuko who had a shocked look on his face,” I reward you with a Harem of slaves my Son this just the first the other six will be here in a few days”.

Zuko then took her by her chained collar he then was guided to the harem wing which hasn’t been used in years was now clean for the first guest, he went into it.

The room was huge with lavished furniture and both the girl and Zuko had shocked looks on their faces, both Zuko’s and Katara’s body and muscles tense up at the cleanliness of the harem wing Zuko says ”can we have privacy please” he asked the guard who left.

“So Katara how are you?” Katara gave a frown and slapped him, he held his face. A sting feeling hit his cheek She growled and frowns and her body shakes with rage and her hand’s balls into fists and Zuko gave a sorrowful look at her centration Zuko’s heart aces that Katara is seen as property not as a human sorrow overwash him in waves as he leaves.

Katara began to get a shower she smelled like a Buffalo yak, she stripped off her clothes and got in the shower and bath remembering how she got here.

Flashback to Aang’s death Katara was under the city in the crystal cavern surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers, she got up, went into the octopus tentacle form, and began waving her hands blocking fire blasts.

She then used the Tentacles and grabbed soldiers and threw them Azula walked up with a twisted smirk on her lips, she then moved her arms in a circular motion and pointed her fingers at Katara fired lighting.

Katara dodged it and swrong her arms and made a wave of water from the river beside them Azula dodged the attack, and charged at Katara.

Who saw her attack, Katara blocked with her hands punching Azula who skeeted back, and wiped the blood off her lip” you peasant how dare you touch me Royalty!”.

Azula shrieked in anger that felt like fire rising from her body as she did the circular motion and fired it through her fingertips. Hitting Katara as she flew into the river which conducted the lighting made it more painful.

Katara yelled in agony the pain was sharp; it felt like every organ in her body was begging frayed, though it was only a quarter of the power.

Katara passed out, woke up tied down to a bed on a ship heading to the fire nation she cried, herself to sleep to mourn her lover’s death and only hope for the world.

End of the flashback she got out, looked through the closet, found the clothes she took off and robes she put on a robe and sat at the table eating fruit. It was sweet.

Katara still hated the predicament she was in, her heart still mourned for Aang, as she began to sniffle she also worried about what happened to her Brother Sokka and Toph.  
She then cries herself to sleep back with Zuko he was in his room when two people entered his room, first was a girl 5’1 with black hair in a ponytail and black eyes wearing a top with armor revealed her stomach and metal skirt it was female soldiers uniform her name is Yeen.

The guy is 7 feet tall and muscular he had a sword on his back with bronze armor his name is Zoso he has spiky short black hair black eyes.

“Hey Zuko, “ they said in unison, they hugged him while Yeen kissed him by accident he kissed back.

Zuko smiled” I missed you two how the place been?” he asked, both answered,” great prince “ they handed him his dinner.

He eats “so I got a harem of slaves now I don’t like it” Zoso then replied,” well you got a water Fairy, “ he said has he mentioned Katara.

Flames came from Zuko’s fists then Zoso left, has Yeen hugged him he finished then went to get a shower and thought’ how can I confront Katara she has a deep hatred for fire nation’ he thought.

He then went to bed, sleep uneasily he then got up the next day waiting on his two new additions to his slave harem.

Zuko had Katara beside him two women walk in they wearing brown bronze bra tops and side bottoms with a purple cloth between their legs, they barefoot-like Katara.

Both have olive-green eyes brown hair in pigtails and light tan skin one smiled a huge smile and ran to Zuko” Lee! It’s you!” she then kissed him he kissed back the girl has joy waves of joy hit her as she felt warm inside for Lee.

“Jin it is you whos the look alike?” Jin then giggles and answered,” my twin sister Sonson, “ she said.

Sonson then took her hand out Zuko shook it Katara then smirked gave a huff with Rebellious look as Katara frowns smirks and sticks her nose in the air and said,” his real name is Zuko he’s the prince of the fire nation” then pain showed in Jin’s eyes she feels her heart rip in half has pain hit her.

Has Zuko lead them to the harem wing was Lunch waited for them, they all set down” sorry Jin I had to lie because I was fire nation” Zuko says.

Jin gave a disgusted look as she had a finger sandwich and Tea that Zuko personally made, they all ate in silence after Katara gave Zuko a shoulder rub.

While Sonson feeds him and Jin rubbed his feet, he moaned in confront hit Zuko in waves“thanks girls” he said in a kind voice.

He then got up and went to do paperwork, he looked sad and wanted them free lack the power to do it.

End of chapter 1 of bound to the fire nation


	2. Azula’s fun

Chapter2  
Azula’s fun   
Zuko got up and Katara, Jin, and Sonson, entered with breakfast and some Burning Wine in with his eggs and bacon “here you go Master !” they said in unison, has he eat and drank the liquor.

“This is good girls, “ he said in a kind voice. The three still had angered looks on their faces, Zuko did love Jin he truly did.

He got finished, went do his job of paperwork he was lead to his office by Zoso and Yeen, “why haven't you touched them Zuko?” asked Zoso.

Zuko answered,” I am not a pig Zoso”. Yeen then said,” I sense you have a bond with Jin and Katara”.

Zuko said, ``It's a long story. I dated Jin. I love her but I and Katara are complicated I kidnaped her and tried to capture the avatar and other horrible things”.

Back with the girls in the harem wing, “Zuko not truly bad Katara he dated me “ said Jin trying to convince the water bender he isn’t evil. Jin was mad that he lied but understood why.

Katara gave a stubborn look and it mixed with hate “you don’t know how evil the Fire Nation is I seen what they have done first hand!” Katara screeched with rage.

Then their door Opened Azula walks in gleaming with a cold and twisted smile” to the dungeon girls”, she said, Jin and Sonson looked scared while Katara gave a defiant look.

Azula's rage increased, as Jin and Sonson Obeyed went to the dungeon, while Katara don't Azula smirked at the twins while watching them go to the dungeon.

Azula hasn’t had a good screwing in a while let alone some playtime. She loved torturing prisoners and slaves, she couldn’t wait to buy her slave.

The dungeon was dark drafty and dimly lit, both twins shook in cold and fear Azula then put shackles on their wrists and tied them up, she then got a brand.

Put on both their backs the symbol was of the fire nation on their backs, meaning they belong to the fire nation the pain burned like a hot pan.

Azula laughed then looked on the table, saw some rings on them she then took the girl's bra’s off and put the rings on Jin’s and Sonson’s nipples they yelled in pain as blood trickled down their boobs.

Both women gave painful looks on their faces and in their eyes, Azula smiled more like she was the devil.

She then got something that looked like stones” you two will break and be slaves to my brother's proper slave’s”, Jin then yelled “Zuko save me!” she yelled her voice only echoed with no response.

Azula laughed “hahaha poor little present girls you suffer you be obedient for good Zuko won't save you he's weak and pathetic!”She then pushed the stones into both twin's mouths.

They try to spit them out intel Azula put a ball gag in their mouths then they both swallowed the substance, it tasted sweet “that's called After Burner a drug very additive but it makes you two content “.  
Said Azula in an amused tone “but I got other drugs to make you two proper littler Whores to the only break that water bender bitch?”, both the twin’s eyes laced over in a hazy fog.

Showing the drug taking effect Azula then said,” later I give you some Aqua an aphrodisiac “ she gave a sick and perverted smirk craving to touch both twin’s fine bodies.

She slid her hands down their belly as they moaned, she unshackled them, both felt like they were flying and energetic they went to do their jobs.

“Hello master, “ both twins said in unison Jin got the oil out from the cart while Katara feeds Zuko gave him his shake, Jin rubbed her hands together.

Then rubbed it on Zuko’s neck shoulders and, back he moaned as his muscles were getting loose and stress melted away.

“Thanks, Katara after this we got to meet the new slave”, he said though Jin and Sonson were feeling euphoria the room was spinning, they felt great and had energy.

Zuko finished then said,” girls eat” they eat as he went to the throne room there waiting is a girl with brown skin hair and eyes, she saw Zuko and ran and hugged him and kissed him he kissed back.

“Lee you the prince of the Fire Nation?” Zuko sighed he had to be honest with her it could end up in hate, he went to his room Song followed.

In the shadow, Azula Lick her lips like a wolf staring at pray, in Zuko’s room it was empty the other girls returned to the harem wing.

“My name is Zuko I lied to protect myself and my uncle from going to prison for being fire nation, Song had understanding in her eyes and kissed his lips.

“I understand Master I try to convince the others”, Jin saw the kiss she still high but she was mad at this she loved Zuko she gave her his heart and soul everything but her virginity!.

She then ran back to the wing while Zuko took Song to the harem wing, Jin was in her room crying her heart ached.

SonSon felt it to tried to confront her sister Katara saw the new girl, “who this Zuko?” asked Katara Zuko smiled and said,” this is Song new member of the harem”.

Katara looked towards the bed chambers snarled at Zuko” what are we to you sex toys whores at your disposal if you truly are big bad and our master why not dominate us ?!”.

She yelled as she stomped off to help Sonson with Jin, she entered saw the twin head’s in bucket hurling from After Burner and their high coming down.

Both twins felt sick to their stomachs, tired and a pounding headache “you two ok?” asked Katara concerned.

Zuko walks in with keys and unlocks Katara's cuffs she felt her chi flow again, then got a bowel and water from the sinks in the bathroom which had a lot of sinks and toilets and tubs.

Katara ran began treating the twins her hands glowed as she healed their headache, and rubbed her hands down their stomachs to relieve nausea.

Katara stopped they got up she then put the shackles back on her wrists and grumbled about it, under her breathe Zuko then decided to have a meeting with the girls when they all arrive.

Zuko then went to bed so did the other girls, Azula was in her room thinking how long take to break Jin and Sonson she smirked with glee as she went to sleep.


	3. Apology to Jin love renewed

Chapter3   
Apology to Jin love renewed   
It was morning sun was rising Zuko woke up felt the sun’s power, has Jin Song SonSon and Katara entered his bed-chamber with sushi ramen and curry.

The sushi was on a plate of china white with a black line around the edge and flowers coming off of the line same with the bowels “good morning Girls” he said in a kind voice.

They gave frowns and aura’s of ill contempt towards him all but Song, he eats it kissed them on their lips Jin's face changed for a second of happiness it a moment of weakness she caved in to.

Zuko finished Katara put his pants on him. While Song put shocks on and sonson put deodorant on him and Jin put his shirt on, he hugged them and kissed them again on the lips.

He then went to get Zoso and Yeen then they went to the dojo to train Zuko’s draws his twin swords, while Zoso draws his katana the two clash.  
Zuko swings both Zoso dodges and blocked “how's the ice cube and three mud lovers doing?” he asked.

Zuko dodged threw a kick with fire at Him he dodged threw a punch used a fire blast, Zuko swing his sword’s in a fan motion dispelling Zoso's flames.

Zoso then rests Yeen comes draws her sword attacks Zuko he blocks, then trips her she falls on her back.

She then does a free-style kick releasing flames from her feet Zuko jumped back, got on her feet again.

Both charged at each other had their swords at each other throats, it was a draw” I need to go to the earth kingdom water tribe to buy the girls gifts” he said.

They went on the fire nation airship they got on board the royal airship with Zuko’s family crest being on it, it was a dragon.

He set down as they lifted off a woman with black hair and fire nation skin color walked up she was wearing red kimono” ah prince want tea food ?” Zuko looked at her around 17.

“Yes, Jasmine tea please,” he said the women then went and got it, returned with it.

“Oh sorry be rude Prince my name is cheeso” she left he drank it was in the middle compared to his Uncle's and Jin’s Jasmine tea, four hours passed.

They landed in earth kingdom he went to the market with Zuso and Yeen at his side, he stopped a vendor with earrings he saw beautiful cherry blossom earrings he thought of Jin.

The bender was a woman who in her 50s she has gray hair in a ponytail she said,” this earring made out of pure pink Menibnite” Zuko then looked saw it came in a set with a necklace to he bought the set then looked around some more.

He found a set that was made out of pure jade in the shape of a dragon he bought it for Sonson, then saw song notes in Scarlet Jacneite he bought it inset.

Then got back on the airship and went to the northern water tribe, he has a red fire nation jacket and scarfs on,

Same with Zuso and Yeen they walked and stopped to see earrings jewels ruby neckless he bought a set of a full moon on them for Katara, he then returned to the ship.

Returned home it was lunchtime he stops by the harem wing goes to Jin's room he knocks,” come in “said Jin.

Zuko entered he saw Jin with her green Kimono off wearing her sarashi and in her Fundoshi” what you doing here Zuko! Ahhhh!” she yelled, Zuko then covered his eyes but it burned into his memory.

He then said,” I wanted to invite you for lunch is all!”, Jin then shook her head yes the others came gave him the same disgusting looks.

“Pervert!” Katara and Sonson said in unison to their master, Zuko left waited in his room Jin came in five minutes later with her hair not in braided pigtails but in her ponytail dong their first date.

She gave an Irked and mistrusting look “what do you want oh great Master Zuko?” she said in a sarcastic tone, he laughed awkwardly.

“I got a gift for you Jin” he handed her a wrapped-up box she tore it open and lifting the lid saw the cherry blossoms earrings and neckless and ring she smiled, her heart raced her face got hot and she blushed.

“Is this for me Zuko?” she asked, Zuko shook his head yes warm tingly feelings returned to her she then kissed him, he kissed back.

“I love you Jin I had to lie to protect me and Uncle Iroh “ she blushed smiled, kissed him again, love hit Jin she wanted Zuko she forgave him.

“Sorry, Zuko for attacking you it’s just I hate liers always have” Zuko sighed, he then said,” I hate you Katara Song and Sonsons being slaves I can’t do anything about it”.

Jin looked down with a sorrowful look in her eyes “uh I understand Zuko only upside, I am with you” she said she went to get the food she cooked and the Jasmine tea.

They both eat ”Zuko let's go out on a date I try and get the other girl’s to love you”, Zuko smiled at this and they finished eating.

That night Zuko was setting in the dining hall with Azula and Ozai, it huge with a huge table Katara, Jin, Song, and Sonson, was setting the table.

A young girl walks in with brown hair her hair in a high ponytail with bangs framing her face with brown eyes, wearing a red Kimono.

Her father has the same brown hair as his daughter but spiky, same brown eyes.

Her mother wore a brown kimono, the girl’s father’s name is Ru her mother’s name is Yon her name is On Ji.

On Ji set down while Jin and the others standing on the sides of the table, “so Firelord Ozai will you son Take our daughter has his wife?”.

Katara, Jin, Song, Sonson, eyes were wide open so were their mouths at the proposal of this, Zuko eats his food.

Ozai snapped his finger Katara walks up pours more wine into his glass she then feeds Zuko, On Ji saw the girls wondered who and what they were to the prince?.

Yon then said,” she's a very educated girl Firelord and makes a great wife for you son” Ozai looked to amusement then he snapped his fingers.

The girl’s collars were loosened they began to dance and bend Katra bend the water around her in a beautiful display, while Jin and Sonson bent the energy around them.

Then pleasure hit them out of random Katara began rubbing her breasts and fingering herself same with Jin, and Sonson they moaned.

Azula Ozai Yon and Ru laughed at their masturbation, the pleasure stop then the trio came “oh son gean an earth bender complete the harem”.

Then On Ji and her parents leave Azula goes to the pillar they're a cloaked figure who followed Azula to her room,” so Mistress how did I do?” asked the cloaked person.

The person took her cloak off, to see a woman with ember eyes long black hair down to her back” good job Zy “ said Azula she then kissed Zy she wore a red bra and red skirt she then put her slave collar back on Azula kissed Zy Zy kissed back.

Back with Zuko, he had his shirt off laying in bed when a knock at his door,  
“Enter” Jin walks in with a smile on her face and kiss Zuko he kisses back.

She kissed his neck Zuko moaned, he then kissed her neck chills went down both master and slave's spines.  
He then took Jin's bra and sarashi off her boobs were big he kissed her left pinched her right Jin moaned and Jin's back arched her body going forward into Zuko's upper body.

Both moaned she then kissed his neck his chest down to his stomach, took his pants off, and underwear she rubbed his dick.  
Zuko moaned as his dick got huge Jin put her mouth down on it, she began to kiss suck, and lick his cock it brought back dark memories of him.

She pushed them back in the back of her mind she with the man she loved not the monster, Jin sucked harder Zuko moaned as he came rose.

He came to keep rising he then came Jin swallowed every drop of Zuko cum, he then rolled over was on top of Jin he then rammed in her pussy she yelled in pain.

Has he ripped her hymen pleasure hit her blood came all over his bed, he went slow then began picking up speed “more Zuko more Oh Tui and la deeper harder!” Jin yelled in bliss.

She put her hands in his hair both their came rose has they thrust and became one, shocks hit their bodies as they finally came.

Zuko then pulled out cum was overflowing in her pussy both went to sleep,   
Dawn came Jin went get a shower and then returned to the harem wing snuck in, the others dint notice.

She snuck in her bed back with Zuko he got breakfast from yeen and Zuso he eats got dressed took the airship to the earth kingdom for an earth bender, 

He went to the slave market, it was filthy ran down with males and females with rags for clothes he stops at a cell, with an earth kingdom beauty probably the fourth-best he's seen besides Jin Sonson and Song.

A girl with light tan skin black hair to her back with brown eyes she wearing dirty pieces of fabric barely held together, hanging from her shoulders like a discarded old towel.  
Insects or rodents have chewed hundreds of small holes in it, leaving much of her exposure to the elements.

It was once a blue Kimono top the dress has holes in it and was stained with food, “I buy her” he gave 2million gold for her.

She yelled Boldly “I challenge you to a fight for my freedom!”, Zoso then laughed and pointed at the girl.

He said,” oh the mudbug wants to fight you Zuko!” he laughed with the racist slur Zuko then got in a fighting stance.

The girl did to” name is Sako” she said as she waved her hands threw a giant boulder at Zuko, he dodged threw a fire blast.

Sako dodged as well threw small rocks at him, Zuko burned them, he then made his flame’s into whips threw them.

Sako dodges gets hit in the leg and dragged to on her back Zuko walks up to her then Anxious wash over her so dose being dependent she felt a pull towards Zuko.  
Sako blushed got up went with her Master, they got on board the airship, and left-back at the Fire Nation in the harem wing.

They all finished eating and Jin was drunk and high on after Burner she smiled and giggled at Jin” oh I took my pitching out of my nipple and I took Zuko’s virginity last night “ she then laughed in Song’s face.

Song got mad made a fist, so did Jin both slave/earth kingdom women threw punches punching and kicking each other.

Katara got in the middle tried to stop their collars, shocked them the three fell on the floor conversion has guards came in took the three to the dungeon, and shackled their hands over their head.

Azula walked in smiled “oh finally I can have fun with you three explicitly you water peasant “ Katara gave a defiant face “zy” Azlua said.

Then pleasure hit the trio again they shook their hips trying to get a release and to cum, Azlua smirked kissed all three they moaned as their bodies heated up.  
“Oh, Zuzu won't know you won't tell him “ Azlusa kissed, Katara's lips she tried to fight back the pleasure it overtook every fiber of the strong-willed stubborn water bender she moaned.

Azlua then kissed Katara's neck, and took her light blue bra top off showing her tan boobs, Katara bite her lips.

Azula kissed her stomach Katara's body getting hotter and hotter after each touch, her cum was rising Azlua sensed it and stopped.

She then got a knife cut the three over and over they yelled in sharp pains of agony Azlua laughed licked the blood off the blade, “delouses “ the princess said in a sadist tone.

There cuts all over the three with blood spatter on the floor, Zy keeps bending the trio minds were being broken Katara fought it so did Jin and Song.

The three passed out from stain to their minds, “I thank they had enough mistress oh and TyLee and Mai coming this way to the throne room”. Azlua then left had guards take the three back to the harem wing.

Azlua walked to the new slave’s way she stopped them at the entrance Tylee was wearing a pink bra and dress while Mai wearing a black bra top and skirt, Azlua licked her lips.

Both looked scared of her two guards took them to the harem wing, there waiting is Sonson who bowed to the two who entered the room.

Tylee smiled gave Sonson a hug” hi I am Tylee this my friend Mai” Mai gave a borde gloomy look on her face, a look I don't give a shit I am a slave.  
Jin got up so did Katara and Song, “sister we got compony new slaves for Zuko”.  
They entered Katara frowned at Tylee and Mei being there, “so whos On Ji? ” Katara asked.

Jin answered,” I don't know but I don't like her marrying Zuko!” Mai face changed from boring none caring and bla to anger, she shook in anger,

“What the hell he's marrying someone! And who are you bitchs Zuko’s mine!” she then reached to her waste for her Kunai’s then remembered they were taken away from her.

Zuko then entered with Sako his earth bender, he sensed the tension in the room with all the anger of the girls they looked at him, and Sako kissed his lips he kissed back.

This only intensified the anger he walked in and said,” girls their enough of me to share I try to spend equal time with you all I promise oh Katara Song song can we meet in my room”.  
He then saw Mai and kissed her she kissed back, “oh I got a gift for you to” he snapped his fingers a wolf pup carried in by Yeen she gave it to Zuko who then gave it to Mai he went to his room.

Sonson and Katara followed while Jin took a special tea not get pregnant the three went to his room, Zuko set down gave them both their gifts.

Katara had a look of interest while Songsong had the look of distant but mixture of happiness, they open their gifts.

“Um thank you, Master,” Sonson said as she hugged him and kissed his lips he kissed back, Katara rolled her eyes and took it and left.

End of chapter 3 of bound to the fire nation.


	4. chapter4 Suki arrives

Chapter 4  
Suki arrives  
Authors note marry charisma/ late Christmas to my readers   
Azula gets up, at dawn with Zy Azula kisses her lips Zy kiss back they eat breakfast.  
Then go to a secret room, are two chairs they metal with a helmet on it they both set down they tied in by cuffs.  
Then it trunks on Zy began to yell in pain as her bending began to drain out of her into Azula, Azula laughs crazily at her slave.  
Five minutes pass and Zy dies, Azula smirks gets out” now I need to drain an earth bender water bender and an air bender but they died “.  
Azula then leaves to bender hunt, with Zuko he gets up and is Greeted by Jin Song, Sonson Katara Mai Tylee, and Sako.  
He has pancakes he begins eating them “thanks, “ he said, after he eats Jin gives him a neck rub while Katar puts pants on him Tylee put a shirt on and Mai put his socks on, and Sako his shoes.  
The others leave while Jin stays she kiss Zuko's lips, he kisses back” may I serve you Master?” she asks in a seductive with her lips puckered Zuko gulps awkwardly.  
“Master even before I came you, slave, I wanted to screw you” Jin confess while unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them, she sees he has Morning wood.  
Licks her lips to get wet then licks his dick rubs Zuko’s balls he moans, she then sucks his dick he moans as she bobs her head up and down.  
Has he moans his cum rises she smiles sucks harder he finally cums she shallows every drop” thanks for breakfast Master”, Jin says and leaves.  
Zuko goes to the docks with Yeen and Zoso along with Mai and Tylee “Master we need talk just make me and Mai concubines” Tylees asks with a cheerful tone in her voice.  
Zuko then answers” ok you concubines please return to the harem wing”, they both returned to the harem wing a ship docs a girl with auburn hair in a ponytail red lipstick blue eyes came off the ship.  
Wearing a green bra and skirt barefoot “welcome to fire Nation I am prince Zuko” he said to the captured Kyoshi Warrior.  
The girl has her head bowed in defeat and humiliation, “my name is Suki” she said in a cooperative voice.  
Zuko then guides her to the Harem wing, she said” Master do you need eyes and ears in the court?.  
Zuko thinks” I guess I do that job be to you and Mai” they make it Suki bows in front of the other girls and says,” hi am Suki”.  
The other greets her, she then spots Katara runs to her, and hugs her” I missed you!” said Suki, Tylee happy for the two.  
Zuko says” girls we going into town I got some business to attend to, they all load up walk into the town they meet at a restaurant called The Emerald Hog Monkey.  
He sets down so does his harem, Onji shits down” hey hubby” she said this irked the girls they hide it well.  
They all ordered food and wine and eat it after Zuko says,” On Ji, I can't marry you” On Ji looks sad after he returns to the castle she gos home.  
Water hits On Ji in an Allie she soaking wet Mai, shows up with kunai in hand” all alright you whore you will never touch Zuko again!” she said with venom in her voice.  
She put kunai away and punches her in the gut On Ji coughs up blood, Katara kicks her in the face Talee kicks her on the legs.  
Jin and Sonson dubbed team her and hit her at the same time in the gut and face, Sako hits her in the privets Onji yells in pain.  
Suki saw this tried to stop they push her back then Katara uses her water bending on her water whip hit her over and over while Sako uses small rocks, and Tylees blocks her chi.  
While Mai cuts her with the kunai blood goes everywhere, Jin and Sonson bend energy out of her” stop it !” yells Suki.  
They all stop leave On Ji in a mess with blacks eyes broken nose blood running down it and busted lip with broken bones from the branding they put their slave collar’s back on Katara stays and heals her” thanks “says On Ji, Katara frowns at her.  
Katara says,” stay away from Zuko bitch” she heals On Ji goes back to the castle.

She enters” hey Katara try some Fire Rue it's some great shit,” Mai said in a relaxed tone Katara got some smoke it.  
With Zuko and Zuso and Yeen, Zuko doing paperwork” so get any botty yet?” asks Zuso Zuko dint answer.  
Yeen gave him some lava wine he drank some. With Suki, she at his door and knocks” enter “Zuko said she enters bows.  
“Master Zuko the other girls attacked OnJi I try to stop him but I failed they all overpowered and outnumbered me”, Zuko gets up he frowns and goes to the harem wing with Suki.  
He enters beging yell “girls you all attacked a fire nation norbel !”, the girls gave him looks some are drunks others are high off drugs.  
Suki and Zuko smelt a smell in the room Winter Saffron a plant/spice from southern and northern water tribes, Zuko got an erection he holds his dick.  
The girls all smile at him in a seductive look while Suki’s clitoris got hard, Katara kiss his lips he kiss back while Mai depicts him and sucks his dick.  
He moans Tylee kiss Suki’s lips and undressing her “this fun Suki,” says Tylee in a drunken slur, she kisses her breast Suki moans kiss Tylee’s.  
Suki kissTylee’s stomach she moans Suki rubbing her pussy on Tylee’s stomach both moan, Tylee fingers herself “we need toys!”.  
Yells out Tylee, Suki gets dildo rams in Tylee who moans, other end goes in Suki both their cum rises.  
They came with Zuko Mai began deep throat his dick while she fisted Katara's pussie those katara drunk she was given in to her urgers maybe even her love for the prince. They moan the three came.  
An hour past all woke up with hanger over barfing and Muncy Zuko necked on the ground covered in sweat so was the girls “damn that wilded thing I have done!” yelled Sako.  
“Ow shut up Sako you big mouth submissive shy whore but I love ya anyway” yells Sonson with a massive hangover while Katara Mai and Taylee order a lot of food .  
Zuko got his clothes on so did Suki “that was one hell of a ride Master” she said to him, he went to his bedchamber get clean sent herbal tea for hangovers and muncys and for the incase of pregnancy.  
He got clean saw his sister and Father, he stops at the corner, Azula swrings her hands begins to bend Ozai’s mind and will.  
Wich made him eviler he tries to fight it but fails then he follows Azula Zuko follows” father it's funny I torture and molest Zuzu’s slaves and got twins addicted to drugs fire burner it's fun you should try it sometime explicit that water tribe whore “.  
Zuko stops go to his room he shook in failure to not protect his slaves, he is laid down sick to his stomach.  
He went to his bathroom, upchuck Val burning into his toilet he then went go to bed and sleep.  
With Katara, she setting on the couch thinking why did I have sex with that monster? I hate what he did to my people and his nation they can all go to hell!’ she thought she saw Jin finishing up her tea to prevent her from being pregnant.  
Sonson beside both look sad and down and scared, “what wrong Jin Sonson?” Katara asks in a motherly tone.  
Both twins gulp in fear and jump at Katara asking the other girls to gather around “Jin want to tell them or me it happened to us both” said Sonson.  
Jin's eyes tear up and she gulped and said,” Azula, not the first person to molest us and we also raped it started before we meet Zuko his name was Henor he was my boyfriend, “said Jin.  
Flashback to Basingsei 3 years before Zuko and Iroh arrived, Jin and Sonson at their house when a knock at their door Jin answers it the guy has brown hair spiky and light green eyes.  
He wore a light green shirt with brown pants” let us go out and eat Jin bring Sonson to” Sonson went to the door and went with them they eat food, and great lunch went back to his house.  
They're they walk in it's bigger than what the twins had they live lower pooer section of Basingsei, “oh Jin you shouldn't eat too much you fat has a winged pig you to Sonson!”.  
Both sisters look down on the floor he then grabs Sonson hits her in the stomach she yells in pain, he grabs Jin rubs her boobs she tries to fight him off, but he overpowers her.  
Throws her on the couch kiss her lips she muffles rejections to them “stop henor! Jin doesn't like a forced kiss!” she yells in anger.  
Henor eyes open he grabs Sonson’s throat and squeezes slowly air cut off to Sonson’s lungs it burns in pain for air her Dark olive-green eyes began to roll in the back of her head.  
“Stop Henor stop you kill her!” shrieked Jin as she beating his arm with her fists Sonsong vison then went black, she went limp in Henor’s arms he took her to his bed and tied her up stripped her of her clothes.  
Uss earth bending to tie her arms and ankles in rock shackles he then grabs Jin, puts his weight on her to keep her still he ripped her clothes off with nothing but her sarashi and in her Fundoshi on.  
He smirks at her big boobs rubs them she bites her lip not to moan, has she struggle under his weight.  
He rips her sarashi and in her Fundoshi off her he unzips his pants and rubs his dick it gets huge he rams it in Jin's mouth she has her mouth closed showing a defiant look in her eyes, he then punches her four times in the face.  
Gives her a black eye a busted nose and lip both trekking blood down her nose and lip she yelled “ow!” he rammed his dick in her he went hard and rough, Jin knew if she bites him Sonson would be hurt.  
So she took the blow job in shame tears ran down her face, he then came in her she swallowed every bit of his cum.  
“Good you took it like good whore you are JIn now its time for the main course”, he put his finger in Jin she then moans the forced pleasure overwhelms her.  
“You make a great prostitute or sex slave Jin, “ he said has Jin eye’s roll in the back of her head and tung sticking out.  
Jin Pussie was wet he slips a second then a third of his pinky he began fisting her and pinching her clitoris Jin moans as she came rose her face blush in bliss.  
Her mind coming up blank with every adult on her pussie and clitoris, she then came”ahhhhh!!!!!!!!” Jin yells.  
Jin look at his dick her eyes became wide” no not my ass!” she yells as Henor rams his dick in her ass.  
Jin yells in pain and horror, “it hurts it hurts stop!”, Jin begs in Henor’s bedroom Sonson wakes up heard her sister yells and moans.  
Back with Jin she moaning in pleasure his and her came rises every second. Then they came. he pulls out then moslets and rapes Sonson.  
End of the flashback all the girls cry Mai even cry which brings something back to her they hug the twins, Suki went to check on Zuko.  
She enters his room he woke up when he saw her” what do you know about this weird bending my sister did to my father”.  
He shows her the arm movements, Suki analyzes the movements and answered,” mind sensory and will bending a dangerous and powerful art Avatar Kyoshi came in contract w


	5. chapter 5 Zuko's traning beings

Chapter 5  
Zuko’s training begins  
Authors note: I strongly condemn and don't condone real violence or rape or totrure or slavery of any kind or underage drug use underage drinking and under age sex 

Zuko wakes up a girl walks in , she has same skin has Katara, and black hair in a ponytail wearing red bra and red skirt.

“Good morning Prince i made you breakfast oh name is lulli”, she handed him his omelet with fire breath wine it white .

Suki watching from the door, the women left dint see Suki he began to eat and drink .

“So Master what we doing today its a 5 day journey to kyoshi island”, Zuko then finished got dressed went on deck.

“We going train Suki i need master lighting bending make my fire either blue or black thoue black just a legend among the fire nation people”, Suki got her fan out chargers at Zuko.

Zuko dodges and uses fire bomb, he hit the fire on the deck it exploded Suki slides to the wall and hits it she gets up waves her fan.

As Zuko fire a fire blast Suki did a spin and dodge it she jumps lands infrunt of Zuko she punches him in the gut, he stumbles back, he breaths in begins gather chi.

Lighting began to crackle between his fingers, he weaves his hands back and forth he then fire the lighting but it disappeared, he then got mad .

He growls in anger, then starts shooting fire across the oceans “Master calim down plesse it take time to master” says Suki , in concerned tone.

She hugs him Zuko calms down by breathing air in and out, then lunch was brought to him and her by lulli it is Trout a southern water tribe declousy .

Zuko eat so did Suki”you have it made Master” said Suki as she finished eating then the two rests, back at fire nation Jin and Sonson cleaning Zuko’s bedchamber.

Jin truns around”sis i feel like someone watching us”, Sonson shook her head yes .

They keep acting normal “it cant be him Jin we dint kill him whould he be this stupid to go agest Price and the fire natson has a whole?”, they then go to the harem wing.

Katara seting in a chair eating grapes , “how was Zuko room cleaning?” she asks Jin looks at Katara .

Answers”its great” she then kiss Katara Katara kiss back , after that the girls have dinner “so what do with Master being gone?” asks Sako.

Mai then replies ,”i guess party we probably should go into town and restock on food for Zuko”.

They ge tthire cloaks on and leave to get suples for Zuko’s return, they walk to the town with , Zuso and Yeen took them to protect them.

The cloak fingure follows them from a distance both Jin and Sonson see him they act like they fine,”what do you see?” Yeen asks the twins in a nice tone.

She truns around see no one, they continue walking Jin and Sonson stop at shop called The Playful Katana, they look at swords .

Found a great kanta for Zuko but look at the price of the katana the blade is long, thin, slightly curved blade made of silver is held by a grip wrapped in gilded, jade green boar hide.  
With just one razor-sharp edge this weapon will protect you from incoming blows while also giving you the ability to shred your enemies to pieces.

The guard a thin, twisted cross-guard, offering just enough protection to the owner's hands, as well as adding a weight balance to the blade. The cross-guard has an elaborate dragon head on each side, marking the house it belongs to.  
A wide pommel is engraved with a quality symbol, a symbol many would kill for.

The man then said,”are you two going pay for it?” Yeen walks in looks at the twins threws a bag of gold the twins take it.

They rush out Yeen come out behind them both kiss Yeen on her lip’s then they went gather rest of the stuff.

When a huge bolder is launched at them Yeen gets in the way uses, fire shield she cover fire around her and the twins destroying the rock.

“You either stuipid or a brave fool or a obessvie psychopath i say that you target Sonson and Jin!” the cloak finger threw a second bolder, “shit thats a huge Bolder!” yells Yeen.

She quickly loses the sister’s collars they did a combined , fire / energy wall breaking the bolder.

The trio went on the offensive, the cloak fingure made earth dome then put four walls up one in back of the person, one on his right other on his left and the last in front.

The girls keep bending the wall was collapsing slowly with fire and energy arcs cutting them, the finugher put on earth armor.

Then began get boulders and began to compress them small in the size of a small bulleit, the person then threw them .

They broke out of the dome and wall hitting Jin and Sonson in the right shoulder hitting,Yeen in her chest.

She fell down both twin’s look in horror , the person fires body cuff hit both Jin and Sonson they pass out from the wound.

The others ran towards the fight thoue Jin and Sonson are gone, somewhere in a cave tied to the ground by earth shackles .

Jin wakes up”oh were are we Sonsons i know its you Henor!” Henor comes out of the shadows takes his cloak off.

Jin gave a look of denfince to him” i belong to the Prince of the Fire Natison!” she yells then she began to pant has her body began to sweat , heat increase.

Henor smiles strips nude he rubs his dick it gets hard, “you the perfct slave Jin now ass or Pussie?” he asks .

Jin struggles”not again not again Zuko!” she yells when earth fire and water hit him, Jin breaks free so dose Sonson.

They get dressed uses energy bending, he gets up the harem stops Jin and Sonson jump back , Zuso and Yeen step in.

Both fire Fire arcs at Henor he uses earth armor, that protects him he earth bends, Katara uses her water whip breaks his armor .

Tylee dose a cartwheel in and punches him fast blocks his chi then hes arrested , both twins are panting from the afordisiac .

Katara then put Jin on her back while, Tylee and Mai help Sonson they make it back to the castel .

Katara puts Jin on her bed “Help me Katara screw me i need relief so dose Sonson!”, Jin said in a lustful tone .

Katara gave a smile and kiss Jin’s lips Jin kiss back with a intense lust and fire and passion in her body growing by drugs, both the water bender and energy bender’s tongs fought for control .

With Katara supricelying being a dominate won she took Jin , green bra off showing her big boobs.

She did the same to Katara Katara kiss and licks Jin’s neck jin moans, Jin kiss and lick’s Katara’s neck.

Both teen maons in pleasure has heat grows in their body’s Katara kiss Jin’s right boob she moans has her back archs and her body going forward into Katara .

Katara rubs her left Jin gose forward deeper, on Katara both their stomach and boob’s rub eatch other.

They moan Jin lays on Katara’s bed, Katara kiss Jin’s stomach down to her pussie Katara began eat Jin out.

Jin moans has she puts her hands in the water tribe princess’s hair rubbing Katara scalp, Katara darts her tongue in Jin’s Pussie.

Katara began finger herself both women moan has thire cum rises inside them, they then stop Katara went get dildo and vibrator.

Gose gets the a pink dildo and a vibrator Katara straps it on, uses her chi and rams in Jin Jin lets out a squeal of pleasure.

Her back arched Katara uses chi on the vibrator makes it vibrate sticks it in Jin ass, both moan in unison .

Has they came rises Katara rams one last time both came passed out, with Sonson .

Sako looks at her “i love you Sonson” she kiss Sonson kiss back “i love you to Sako “ she said , Sako kiss Sonson Sonson kiss back.

Sonson’s body heat increases both their tungs tangle in a fight , Sonson tung won in the end.

Saki kiss behind Sonson ear and neck she moans “you great at sex” says Sonson , Saki kiss her neck and takes her bra off .

Sonson kiss her neck takes her top off kiss her boobs Sonson’ back archs, ‘ah the sprints this feels so good Saki”.

Sonson kiss Saki’s boobs she moans,thire cum rises then both began to secor each other both moan has thire came rose they then came and passed out.

Back with Zuko he drinking some wine with Suki”you doing great master” she said for a break from training, he gets up.

Sees Kyoshi island in the distince they make it with a hour Zuko lead to the village, their in the center is a women with brown hair.

Brown eyes with light skin wearing light green shirt and dress ,she bows”ah welcome Prince Zuko to my village i am chief Ragami “says the women.

“I am here to learn mind / sense /plessure bending” Ragami truns around, and leads them to the temple of Avatar Kyoshi Ragami opens a hidden door go down to Kyoshi tomb stop at a scroll.

“This bending is forbidden their a small %s of people having it” said Ragami. Has she hands the scroll to Zuko he takes it out begin reading it. 

He began doing the hand movements Suki watches with intrigue thought outloud .’ can i bend?’ , he keeps learning the movements then stops .

He aims his chi at Suki and dose the movement’s pleasure hits Suki, she falls on her hands and knees blushing.

He stops the heat goses away she gets up sees kindness and tenderness in Zuko, they then go to dinner sun fell.

Back at the harem wing Azlua walks in smiles and takes Katara sleeping form, took her to her bed chamber and tied her to the bed.

End of chapter 5 plesse read and review on ao3 leave cutos and a comment


	6. chapter6 the harem fracutered

Chapter 6  
The harem fractured   
Azlua analyzed the water tribe/ice princess of the southern water tide and water bending master, she looks at her Bronze skin her curves her Voluptuous hips and boobs .

Azlua licks her lips”ok peasant time to have fun “ she began to sway her arms heat hit Katara’s body she began wake she began to breath hard , and yelles”what do you want? you Royal bitch!”.

Azlua smiles “i want you body you mind you heart and you soul and you loyalty ” she says in a dark lustful tone, Katara body got hotter .

“Stop!” yells Katara has the pleasure in her mind and body grows, Azlua then dose a different bending.

Makes four of her she then gets on top of Katara smiles a twisted smile, she kiss Katara lips pleasure hit Katara she squirms under Azula while the four clones counited the pleasure bending . 

Katara breathing becomes heavy, as her mind and body and nerves even her senses are overwhelmed with waves waves of pleasure.

Katara senses are overwhelm, Overriding her sense of self pulling her into its depths Adrenaline made her heart pound faster, she could not fight what was happening to her.

Azlua moves down to her breasts rips Katara bra off, kissing them and rubbing them Katara back arches into Azlua’s body .

Azlua stops and strips necked she then gets back on top of the waterbender turned slave , Azlua then bite Katara’s neck Azlua’s Teeth piercing her flesh.

Katara gave out a mixture of moan and a blood curling scream with burning pain coming from her neck Azlua then looks at her finger nails.

She holds Katara into her body and uses her Perfect sharp Nails like claws into Kataras Flawless brown skin, into the ice princess back Katara yells out in pain has blood came from her neck and scratches on her back.

Katara then thanking,’ muh the pleasure and pain so good but i need should fight this this bitch wont tame me make me a play thing!’ She wanted to fight, but wave after wave of pleasure ran through her body; overriding all her senses. What was happening to her? She could not stop the moan the escaped her lips, why couldn't she stop her.

Azlua smiles at the breaking Process of Katara, she then scratches Katara Boobs and stomach Katra yelles with pain and pleasure .

Katara body arches again agest Azlua , Azlua then stops the pain and begins eating Katara out Katara eyes rolling back in her head and tung sticking out.

Has Tears start to flow unchecked from her eyes as she moans over and over again. She could no longer fight against the assault on her senses as mind and body gave in to the pleasure of the flesh.

Azlua laughs at this her will and her lust and her sadistic Nature overwhelms Katara's weakening will the ice princess loses the battle.

Katara’s last willful thoughts were of the promise to her mother she always be strong and promise to herself of her capture and enslavement she wouldn't break.

Katara then yells one last time cums all over Azlua’s bed, and face she licks her lips of Katara’s cum , the clones vanished “you mine Peasant” she wisperes in Unconcious Katara’s ear she then lays beside her Prize gave a smugful smile .

She then says to Katara”thire more fun if you be obendt and loyal to you new mistress “, she Kiss Katara cheek falls asleep right beside the once proud powerful waterbender now a broke obent shell of her formorself .

Light hit the bedroom of the harem wing Sako eyes crack open has she moans “oh Sonson i loved last night” she then saw Sonson beneath her, her eyes closed.

Her skin pale not light brown her body cold Sako felt for a pouls but Sonson dint have one she then yells at the top of her lungs .

Jin , Mai, Tylee, wake up Jin still naked from the night before all gathered, around the bed so did Yeen has she told Zuso stay outside incase the girls were naked . 

“Weres Katara at?” asks Yeen in a panic , as she sees Sonson dead corpse.

“I am here” Katara says walking in the room. She sees Sonson dead then hugs Jin’s Naked body tears falling from Jin eye’s has her body tremble in Katara’s arm.

“M m my s s sister d d dead!”, Jin Sobs Yeen wrote a letter to Zuko goes to the messenger Hawk in a large roosting tower.

Its huge filled with messenger Hawks Yeen gets one, puts letter in it with a red ribbon on it made it fly its heading to Kyoshi island.

With Zuko he still trying to master pleasure bending, he sweating while going through the movements of the bending style.

Suki watches while catching up with her two friends Ka and sha while they watch Zuko do the bending hour pass Suki serves him lunch, he eats.

“Thanks Suki” Zuko says she blushes at him while eating a yell is heard Zuko runs out sees two Kyoshi women one guy one women over two of the local women.

Zuko draws both his swords.”what are you two doing?!” he yells in a authority tone.

“What do you thank ?taking whats ours” reply a women with red fire nation armor with bra like top and helmet , golden eyes light skin wearing the dress her name is Urasi

The guy wearing fire nation armor has short brown hair black eyes drawing his sword,”we dont care if you are the prince” says the guy his name is Maozaho he fires a fire blast at Zuko.

Suki uses her fan and jumps back has the fire spread Zuko uses fire Lash huge lash comes down on Maozaho who dodges it , but gets his arm burned.  
Urasi attacks Zuko but Suki runs in hits her arm away fire hitting the the air , Suki dodges a fire blast from Urasi.

Suki draws her Katana swings while Urasi did uses firejab Suki blocks she skits back ‘shit i need get better with sword it my average skill but weak’, Suki thanks.

She jumps back and yells “Hungry Blade Grinding Butterfly!” she seaths her sword, then changes at Urasi Urasi uses firedaggers charges at Suki.

Both slash each other , Urasi then dies by her upper body sliding off by Suki’s sword blood sprays from the slash wound.

Suki falls but stands on her sword, breathing hard has her stomach is burned, she winches in pain has it burns .

With Zuko he dodges , Maozaho’s fire blast while Zuko uses fire missile Maozaho tries dodge it follows him burns his right leg.

MaoZaho then strikes the ground with fire, it explodes on the ground Zuko uses fire block block the attack.

Zuko sees fire in centutrure of the village he waves his arms doing fire augmentation, the flames grow and hit MaoZaho killing him tuning him into a scorch on the ground.

Zuko gos helps Suki in when the messenger Hawk lands on his shoulder, he takes letter out reads it he looks di”.sappointed.

He then packs and heads back to Fire Nation, on his boat treating Suki’s burn.

Back at the harem ring Tylee cooking dinner set out to everyone Katara beside Jin hugging her and cuddling her to keep her claim.

“Here you go Bunbun” Tylee says to Jin hands her her food she kiss Jin lips Jin dint kiss back, Jin gave a sad look.

She gave food to katara”heres dinner Sweetkins”, she calls Katara and hands Sako her meal kiss her “you welcome Love Bug”.

Tylee then goes to Song and hands her her meal kiss her ,lips “love you My world “ Song blushes.

She then goes to Mai says “ here you go sugar bear” Mai takes eats they all eat, Katara then looks at Mai and Tylee gives a gleeful smile.

said,”Ladys i got something to tell you Tylee and Mai are Azlua’s right hand women and attack dogs who helped you get enslaved brought this world to us”.

Jin Son, and Sako stairs death glairs at the ex attckdogs, of Azlua Mai then yells”we hate her she done nouthing but abouse me and Tylee and rape us!” yells Mai has a unknown emotion hits her.

It felt like a fire was coming out of Mai body, “oh shit Mai you aura red!” yells Tylee in a panick and shock of her long life friend who shows zero emotions .

Mai then ran to her bedchamber , lays on the bed crys thanks what her parents made her into emotionless doll of a daughter .

Flash back 15 years ago Mai was in her nursery in her crib, a women with black hair in a high ponytail wears a fire nation coller and light gray shirt she has brown eyes.

She held Mai and feed her five years pass and Mai now five she at the table eating she says”mommy i want more juice!” she yells Michi then slaps her face.

“Do i got put you in the closest Mai were the Kemurikage is!” Mai then shook in fear of the threat Mai stays qouet as they had compony.

Mai finished going to leave”Mai you need excuse yourself be seen and not heard!” scresses Michi who grabs her by the collar of Mai clothes and throws her in the closest.

Then a chain rattling was heard hasa cloaked women with mask approaches from the darkness a hissing voice says,”ah Lady Mai you back for a visit”.

Mai said, Stay away from me Kemurikage!” the Kemurikage stiares at Mai it did bad things to Mai Mai yells rejections.

Few days pass Mai hasn't eaten or had water or Juice she has bucket filled with her waste, her mother opens the door lets her out.

Mai slowly walks out with her eyes squinting because of the light, “i am sorry for being rude mother!”she yells.

Michi takes Mai to her room begins hitting her with her fists “ouch that hurts mommy!” yells ,Mai has her body began get bruised along with her face bruised with black eyes busted lip and broken nose.

End of flash back Mai fell asleep on her bed, Tylee joins her sleeps back with Katara Jin Sako and Song.

Song says” we should forgive both Tylee and Mai” Katara and jin gave a look of disapproval of the idea Sako is indifferent at it only reason her life was always shit she only had her freedom but as nothing now but her Master and sister slaves/ harem sisters.

“I dont give a shit just forgive and let live” says Sako, the 3 went to bed when they got up the next day Zuko returns .

With a sad look on his face he hugs Jin Jin squirms under him and growls “dont touch me you failed to protect me and Sonson!”, she yells with a burning rage.

Jin looks down sad at the reply”want her buried or cremated i can try get good land” Zuko answers with empathy and love in his voice for Jin and Sonson.

He lets her go trys to kiss her, but she dont kiss back he lets go she then leaves the harem wing .

Gets a cloak on leaves the castel Suki follows her, she stops in the shady place of the fire Nation capital.

She stops in a alley way”hey you what you looking for?”. Asks a girl with long brown hair to her back she wearing red clothes .

Thoue from her skin complexes and caramel eyes , shes earth kingdom Jin walks in the alley.

“Hi name is Nala i am a drug dealer “ she gave Jin a scroll of list of drugs, “i take the Spirit” Nala hands it to Jin.

Jin pays and leaves Suki saw it keep protecting Jin from the shadows, Jin makes it back to the harem wing and her room.

Jin opens the bag it was light blue christals, she eats them began feel her spirit leave her body she enters the spirit world 

Two women beside her one cat ears and tail the other fox ears and tail got body of humans, fox looks fire nation and the cat looks water tribe.

“Hi we you sprint guides our names are Yang Shang and Neisha” they said in unison ,Jin smiles at the two.

“Ok take me to Sonson” says Jin, as the two women lead her to a newly home , in reality 

Back with the halousanation Jin lead to a house were Sonson is she hugs her sister Sonson hugs her “i miss you Sonson”, says Jin .

Sonson hugs Jin Jin blushs then kiss Sonson on the lips like with the orgy "i love you sister " says JIn, 

Hour pass and Jin returns to her body her high has crashed she looks horrible her uselsly betaufule hair is messy her eyes are tired looking and bloodshot, she gets ready to burry Sonson under a tree.

Everyone criyes but Jin takes it the hardest Katara, holds her so dose Zuko she has nothing to do with him both Zuko and Suki noises the atmosphere around was thick like butter and hostility are high.

Zuko senses this thanking how to fix it he notices began to rain cloudy and dark the girls then began return to the harem wing , Zuko follows but Mai pulls him to the side so dose TyLee.

“Master we thank Azula pulling stuff behind you back”, says Mai he then takes Mai to his bed chamber .

“I know something wrong”, Zuko says Mai looks down shakes her head yes then kiss him a warm feeling hit her .

“I need you help regaining my emotions my mother was a monster Zuko she beat me and threw in a closest with a Kemurikage that molested and raped me has a child i was locked the closet for three days!”.

She began to cry unhappyess washs over Mai, Zuko kiss her lips “i am here for you Mai and all the girls” .

With Jin she laying in bed crying not wanting to get up, Katara set on Jin’s bed put Jin head in her lap.

“I know you feeling when i lost my mother i was a child when it happened”, flash back when Katara was eight fire Nation attacks her village .

In the igloo is Katara and her mother, Kya she has black hair and ice blue eyes on her knees “pless spare my child and me i am the last waterbender!” she yells.

Yon Rha takes Kya out from the Igloo, a blood curling yells heard Katara runs to her mother.

She sees Kya dead body, end of flash back “thoues anmials killed my mother and i heard raped women they captrure i protect you Jin” says Katara.

In the secret bunker under the castel are two women one with black hair and ice blue eyes wearing a blue slave bra and skirt , the other is a women.

“Whats wrong Kya?” asks a women with black hair and golden eyes she has light skin wearing a red bra and dress whos also barefoot, Kya looks at her and kiss her lips she kiss back.

“I been senses my daughter’s chi upthire and horrible things happened to her and her anger Ursa”, Ursa smiles looks at her .

Says”yes my son up their its our mothers intuition about our children we need bring them together and my son Harem has a whole he loves all the girls inlculdig you Daughter Katara she loves him”.

Both women went to sleep in the bed dreaming of grandchildren from thire son and daughter, over the 22 years since Kya went missing she wanted she her daughter every day and hoped she be found.


	7. chapter 7 rekindeling the flame

Chapter 7  
Rekindling the flame

Authors note : i dont accept review requests they be ignored denied and deleted oh i dont review as guest i use my profile a review is 100% rare of me to do since i dropped reading fanfiction for years now. 

Zuko in bed thanking how fix this mess of a harem he as help Mai, regian her emotions.

He gets out of bed wile his harem enters with breakfast, it fish he eats wile Katara rubs his shoulders Jin puts socks on.

Mai puts derote on him and Tylee his pants, Jin his shirt she and the others gave stiren looks to Tylee and Mai.

He got up went to his office, were Yeen and Zoso standing in his office “we got a meeting with the Chief of the northern water tibe for trade deals Lord Zuko” says Yeen.

Zuko heads to the northen water tribes in the air ship, he makes it their heads to the castle were Arnook waited.

“Welcome Prince Zuko we need talk about things like trade deals” he took Zuko to the meeting hall, their drinks were served.

Zuko drank it , “so are we open for trade deals like Penguin fish they going 20% increst now and days since you country took the world over”.

Says Chief Arnook , Zuko says”i am anti slavery even i have slaves of my own they forced on me by my Father i want ebolsh it but my country is profiting off of it”. 

Zuko looks down ashamed of his country’s actions “oh the solders are rapeing our women”, his eyes then narrow in anger and rage fire built up in his body.

He got up fire bended in the air, “ah Sorry Chief about fire bending i am mad” Zuko states bows at the norgations and heads home.

In the harem wing Mai making Zuko lunch “uh Zuko i love you” she says to herself as Jin and Song walk in for lunch wile they have Ramen for lunch by a Fire Nation trader named zami who switch sides doing the battle of Ba Sing Sei.

She comes in with light brown skin hazel eyes and puts it on the table she wearing a bra top and skirt barefoot,” here you go Lunch”.

She says, as she leaves the room Katara walks in begins to eat wile Suki in the shadows eating watching Katara because of her weird behavior.

Mai goes to Zuko’s bedchamber, wait he walks in 15 minutes later she hands him his lunch he takes it take chop sticks begins to eat.

She eats to they smile at each other then kiss other waves of passion hits them both as they tear apart finish the food, “i love you Mai” says Zuko .

Mai shakes her head yes, then he kiss her agin both go for a walk in the garden he picks a flower for her she smells it.

Joy in Mai eyes as it her favorite flower , he sets on a beach”i have a favor to ask of you Mai” he asks May gave a look of worry to Zuko’s request.

He then says”can you join Suki as being my eyes and ears in the court ?”, she then shakes her head yes. He smiles sees the sun going down.

He then went to bed Mai joins him , he gets up at dawn Mai alredy out of bed made him pancakes and dressed him he eat it.

“Thanks Mai oh i am bring Song and Sako with us they can help with diplomatic issues i am talking toTalim Beifong Toph younger sister”, zuko gave a sigh ,

Mai face twisted with concern for Zuko she dressed him, Song and Sako enter his room then he eats his breakfast .

Then Zoso and Yeen walk in they all head to the air ship went to Gaoling town were the Beifong family reside, Zuko and his harem and body guards enter the Beifong estate.

It big with white walls they meet in the dining wall were a young women of 14 ,“weclome prince Zuko i want make trade for us and i want to know were my younger sister Toph is?”.

Zuko sets down Yeen eats some food”its safe Prince Zuko” she says, Zuko eats both talk about buying boulders for leaks and stuff .

Zuko says,”from reports she dead she died by suicide” he says in a sad tone, has she looks down with a sad look.

The young women look like Tohp a little bit with brown eyes , her name is Talim Baifong she wearing a yellow kimono her black hair in twin tails.

“Uh you sister is better dead then alive thire worse fates then death” Mai says in a mildy cold cruel emotionless tone like uselerual, then grabbing Song’s and Sako’s slave collors and shows Talim.

Zuko then shakes as Mai lets the two slave’s go his hands become fists he gritts his teeth in rage, and then yells” that is cold and inconsiderate of you Mai!”.  
He then completes the deal and walks away Song and Sako chase after him, Mai looks down in shame and bows “i am very sorry Lady Talim”.

Zuko stops at a river, Sako and Song walk up to him”zuko you ok?” Zuko glances at Song and Sako the earth Kingdom beauties in his collection.

He says,”that was stuipid of Mai to say!” both Song’s and Sako’s face trun with concern for Zuko and Mai, Sako kiss him he kiss Sako back.

“Lets return to the ship” replies Song the trio then went to the airship, with Mai.

“I expilne what happened i was their tried to stop the rape”, flash back after the Ba sing sei is couqured a girl with clear eyes black hair three bangs over her eyes she wearing short green sleeves with yellow like jacket.

She tied up loaded on a transport to the contraction /slave tranring camps of new Azlua wich renamed after Azlua took it, she transported to the place.

First place breaking secontion then rapeing after, she put in a tent began to get wiped Toph yells in pain as her clothe being torn appart , “this great sounds” say Toph tormenter .

His cock became hard he whiped her for four days, she dint break he then took her up five feet to the rape camp she coulnt sense Katara anywere or Sokka.

She is tied down to a bed guy rips her clothes off fear over took Toph in waves as it creeps on her face, “no!” she yells as the guy rams his dick in her.

She thought ‘ no i cant lose my virginity i cant be a slave! I wont i rather die!’ she then bites her tung blood spracys in her mouth, Toph feels sharp pain in her mouth and iron taste from the blood.

Her body began to relax as peace wash over her body she closes her eyes and dies , while Toph is dying Mai trying push the touturer off of Toph then Mai noticed the greatest earth bender of her generation died.

End of flash back Mai eyes began to leak tears as she gave the last Beifong heiress closer to her sister’s death, “thank you Mai now please leave” says Talim.

Mai then returns to the ship their others waited, Zuko got tired went to bed with the girls “damn hes lucky getting that many girls” says Zoso.

Yeen smiles at the racist idiot and kiss his lips “i love you dumbass i loved you ever sice we were children it happened around Mai falling for Zuko” , he kiss her back.

With Zuko in his bed chamber he laying down Mai, Song, Sako kissing eatchother he smile at their show they kiss eatchother necks.

As Zuko took his pants off and began stroke his dick he moans the girls moan, pleesure hit the four of them, Zuko then graba Mai.

He kiss her she kiss back ,he takes her top off kiss her neck and rubbing her left breast Mai moans while Sako kissing Song right and rubbing her left.

Song moans and yelps in plessure at Sako’s masterful skill over sex, Sako rubing her hand over her stomach went down to Song’s pussy and figner her Song moans.

Back with Zuko Mai rubbing his dick it became inflamed and hard as a bolder , she smirks at it , Zuko puts Mai on her back.

he smiles he then ramms his dick in her mouth, Mai sucks Zuko’s, he moans and his back archs he rams harnder he forces Mai to deep thorat his dick.

Pleesue hits him in waves, he moans has he feels griping feeling hits his dick.

His cum rises Mai began gasp for air has Zuko’s huge dick is blocking her air wave Mai gaging air left Mai lung’s begging for air,

He then cums Mai began shallowing every drop of her loves cum, with Sako, and Song Sako is fisting Song and Song fisting her .

Thire came rises and build the pleusser for both earth kingdom maidens is overwhelming , their senses slows down.

Both moan as thire came rose then they came allover the floor , both smirk at each other Zuko pulls out his dick lobacated.

He rubbed the head of his dick on, ass she then rams init “ah it hurts Zuko!” yelles Mai has her ass wasnt relaxed.

It began to relax plessure took Mai over as the pain faded both Song and Sako watch as their Master dominates thire sister Slave, they smirk at Mai face as it contoured into a face of bliss.

Zuko went harder and faster with each pase Mai moans”i love you Zuko!” she yells out.

He then cums in her pulls out cum oozes out of her ass then Song and Sako get rags and clean his dick, he then rams in Mai she yells out in pleasure as her eyes blewed began to pass out he came in her she came allover the bed.

Song smirks and kiss Zuko’s lips he kiss her lip’s, both moan he then kiss her neck”more Zuko!” she says has her tung sticks out his dick still hard.

He then rams in her pussy she yells out “ah yes Zuko i am willing be you slave forever!” yells Song as her eyes rolls back in her head, Zuko is screwing Song and screwed Mai brians out they loved his dick it was addicting.

Both their came rose then they cum, he then pulls out washes his dick rams in her ass Song grits her teeth in pain.

Zuko feel Son’s ass cheeks clamping down on his dick “ah you ass is tight” Zuko answers, Song then moans as pleasure hits her .

They keep ramming in eatch other , they moans Song’s stomach got tight they both cames a second puddle in the bed Song then pass out.

Back with Yeen and Zoso they eating dinner they have dragon leg wich huge and red wine”this great Zoso but you need stop being racist towrds the girls , he looks at Yeen with a look of confusion.

“Why FireLord Ozai said we the best in the world”, she shook her head replies”Yeen thats was and still is bullshit Propaganda”.

He then says”fine i will for you but they need teach me their culture and ways”, Yeen shook her head and kissed him they finished up went and stop at Zuko’s bed room.

Back in the fire nation, Suki looking around the place for information on Azlua or Ozai she stops and see Katara walk across the hall she stelary follows, Katara enters Azula room.

Suki hides behind the door listen in on the covacsion , in the room Katara bows “Zuko gone off on his political duties and well Suki and Jin been doing good and nothing suspicious “ says Katara.

“Good my toy you get a reward” she pulls her pants down, gets a black dildo with purple gem studs, Katara takes her skirt down and bends over she smirks at Azula.

Azula then ramms her dildo in Katara pussy she moans as her cum rises, “this great mistress!” she says in a slurry tone.

Suki hears it and then leaves she then begin felling walls for hidden passage ways and rooms, she touches a button a wall opens.

Suki goes in thires tunnels on both sides, she walks down one see peep holes, to room and people .

She then stops and dedecus wipers herself,”i wonder if Zuko has a escape tunnel in his bed chamber office in the harem wing?”.

She retruns to the office cheaks around the room she stops at the book case feels air , then returns to his bed chamber.

Same in the bookcase , then goses to the harfem wing were Jin just came back from the spirit world,”hey Suki what you doing?”.

Suki looks around, “mmmm were the hell would the escape tunnel be for us slaves/Harem girls?!” Jin eyes look dazed and tired .

Suki lifts up the rug found a door to a satire case, she then closes it and comes down then goses to bed so dose Jin.

Back with Zuko he kissing , Sako pleasure hit him it is stronger then what Song and Mai gave him way stronger.

Sako kiss him back she kiss his neck he moans as he rubs her breasts she neaked already “you good Zuko you so good to us girls” says, Sako.

Both their backs arched, she sucks his dick hard and fast Zuko closes his eyes as has her mouth was hot and steamy to his dick she sucks good .

He suppress his urge to cum. She keeps going harder he then cums in her mouth she shallows his seed .

Then she took his dick put it in between her boobs, he closes his eyes and moans he fingers her she moans.

Both pleasure rises up as Zuko adds a second third his pinky they fists her, he then cums again she cums.

He then rammed in her pussy she moans has he takes over gos faster and faster, she then cums.

He then rammed in her ass she moans agin, stays wake”you got high stanama” Zuko says.

Both cum rises then they cum in unison, “why you so good at sex?” asks Zuko she just blush and smiles.

End of chapter 1


	8. escaping the fire nation

Chapter 8   
escaping the fire nation

Sako looks at Zuko, and answers” I was a Pratatute back in my home village of Hong “.

Flashback, in Hong, is a 13-year-old Sako she homeless wandering the streets wearing a pale green worn-out top with holes and dirt on it.

“Food” Sako says to herself, as she walking she then stops at a brothel thire a young fire Nation woman with gold eyes black hair in a pixie cut with light skin.

“Hi my name is Morsa come join me and other women you be great here we got food water and a roof over our heads”, Sako walks in with her.

Sako walks in the place gets some tea and food and eats, “you got work for you keep” says Morsa.

Sako walks upstairs to a guy, “hes our client” says Morsa she then sucks the guy dick shows everything Sako must know to survive .

Sako working one day when fire Nation took over and Sako was sent to Basengisei slave market, end of flash back.

Zuko kiss her they went to bed , made back to the fire Natsion the next day he gets up so dose Song Sako and Mai.

They showered went to the harem wing thir the girls miouns Suki she was in stealth hiding in the shadows, “hey Zuko!” Jin says running in hugging and kiss his lips

Zuko looks at her with worry”i know you doing drugs you need let Sonson go and make peace”.

Jin looks down know’s Zuko’s right, she lays on the bed takes Spirit then falls to the floor,Zuko catches her puts her on the bed.

Jin soul leaves her body and gos to the spirit world. Their Yang Shang and Neisha were waiting .

They took her to a small house were Sonson waits for her Jin walks in ,and hugs her sister Sonson hugs back”let me go Jin live with Zuko i am ok” says Sonson.

Jin then kiss Sonson , kiss back she leads Jin to her bed room, she kiss Jin neck Jin moans her back archs.

Sonso kiss Jin’s right boob and rubbing left, Jin did the same both twins moans in unison.

They took thire bottoms off began to Scissor both moan as they came rises “i love you Sonson!” yells Jin in pleasure.

Sonson then yells” same !” their pleasure hit in wave as their cum bulids both cum and yell in unison, then Jin got dressed and left her sister and retuned to her body.

Tears flow down her eyes, Zuko and the girls hug her she claim down Mai and the Suki then leave the harem wing.

“I need show you something” Suki says to Mai who gave a qoustiobel look, Suki press a button in the wall.

It opens Suki enters, so dose Mai a look of shock on her face then water flys by the two they dodge Suki draws a sword from her side.

Wiles Mail draws her Kunai’s “die fire natsion dogs!” yells a women who swrings water at them with her hand movements, the ex Kyoshi warrior and firenation nobel thought’ shit!’.

As both used their blade’s to sling the water away then it froze into ice spikes they went downed to the two, they both jump back with their speed and slide on their feet.

“We not fire nation!” yells Mai then Ursa comes out and says,”stop Kya thire not fire nation soldiers they don’t even know of the places,” Ursa says as she comes out.

She then hugs Mai Mai smiles hugs back, “ this hidden passageway we got one to so dose Zuko’s office and bedchamber,” says Suki.

“Sorry I am protecting me and Ursa,” says Kya as they show the slave and concubine to their bedroom.

The bedroom is small with futons on the ground” this where we live “ Says Kya Mai and Suki bows Suki whispers in Mai ear, Mai then looks at them.

“We need return to Zuko meet us at the end of the left tunnel i got a feeling he will attck Azlua”, both leave go to his office .

Their Mai and Suki bow,”Zuko you sister as corrupted and brainwashed and broke Katara to be her slave”says Suki.

Zuko’s face twisted in rage and went to Azula bedchamber while Mai and Suki went to the haremwing and Katara’s bedroom, they have Tylee block her chi inturn it knocks her out. They then dragged her to the passage in the hall.

With Zuko he uses a fire whip, he fires a long whip Auzla rolls off the bed she uses fire fires blue blast.

Zuko dodges it makes fire blades and Azula blocks with her fiery blue ones clone came behind him, broke his arms he jumps back.

Then smoke bombs go off and Zuko runs to the wall it closes behind him, he and the harem run out of the dark tunnel.

There he runs out the sunshine in his eyes, there he sees his harem his mother he shocked at the site of Katara’s mom and his being alive. 

He then gets on board they leave to wajai Island, Son walks in and puts Zuko’s arms in slangs with some paste made from plants” you heal well master it may take few months”.

Few days passed they made it to Wajai island it was abandoned no one lived there it was founded by pirates but they never explored it, they landed.

The girls walk out then fell on their knees rubbing their breasts and pussies and pain hit them as did heat, “Zuko help us!” yells Jin in a begging tone.

“This not good, “ Ursa says as she sees her future daughter inlaws in pain Kya took their bra’s off revealing a seal on their backs.

In the shape of a dragon they glow Zuko goes up to them in a sad look, ” I dint know about the seals I don’t know what to do” he tells his mother and future mother-in-law.

Katara blushes they all crawls Katara and Jin take his pants off, rub his dick Zuko moans as his dick got big.

Both Kya and Ursa began to make houses out of the wood their, the girls suck on Zuko’s dick he moans they stop as it got big.

Kya looks down , disappointed in her daughter she became a tart but was forced into it, “its ok its real love not lust Kya” Says Ursa as they puting a roof on a hut.

Back with Zuko, he switching the girls writing it is Jin turn she moaning” you got the biggest dick Zuko!”, Jin says the other girls agree he’s got the biggest dick in the fire nation.

Ursa comes behind him “i got teach you a fire bending technique called the cleaning fire it take the marks off their backs”, Zuko then pulls out cums all over the ground.

The girls went lick it up he got dressed and went with his mother she shows him the bending moves, he pratcies them for hour and masters them he sensed they in pain for a hour .

He walks up dose it white fite comes out he bends on the girls backs cleaning them of the seals, the girls began to breath heavy .

“Thanks Master” they said, in unison Suki then wrote a speech for Zuko about how he wants abolish slavery.

He then left went to the Earth Kingdom, it took a day their he made his speech “i am here to make a speech to aplish slavery!”, he gave his speech it rised the earth kingdoms spirints .

He then went go to the northern water tribe next he took Katara Kya and Ursa went with him, Zuko is in his room pratching his speech agin.

His mom enters”son you love Katara dont you?’ Zuko blushes at his mother’s ,comment looks down in aquirdness.

“Mom its comclacted she hates me and FireNatsion people in general because what our country done to the southern water tribe”, Ursa hugs her Son.

“I can help Son” says Ursa Zuko smiles they talk, with Katara she seting down and frowning at the question her mother asked .

“Why the hell do you thank i love Zuko his pepeolpe killed ours took our water benders and killed you!”, flashback Katara five she in her ilglool .

“Mom let my mom go!” Katara yells at the Fire nation solders a man wearing dark red and armor on, his name is Yon Rha.

“I am not in the feeling of taking prisoners today” he then takes Kya out of the igloo, then they walk few feet out of the village one solder brought a dead south tribe female.

A cloaked person bends makes it look like Kya, back at the village a yell is heard and Katara runs sees her dead mom takes her neckless.

On bord the Southern Raiders Kya is tied up then yells on bord as the door busted open , wearing fire nation samurai armor.

Is Ursa she come in stabs Yon Rha killing him she unties Kya”come with me i am part of the White Lotus “ says Ursa as she took Katara’s Mom to live with her.

End of flash back , “Katara all Firenation not evil great example is Zuko and his Mother.

Katara blushes likea tomate “fine mom Zuko got a huge dick and the best in the FireNaton and yes hes taken care of me very well with my needs and as respected me !”.

Kya then smiles at a idea gose to her love Ursa then takes out of her Son’s room “lets have them have a romantic dinner then confess ,their love” she tells Ursa.

They go make a romantic dinner, for their children set the tabel they comeback put on the tabel .

The room is dimed of light candles their Zuko comes out in the clothes he wearing when he went on his frist date with Jin , Katara wearing a blue kimono the dress is short.

Above her nees he goses pull Katara chair out she sets down, Zuko sets down both their mothers bring in their Childrens faverote childhood foods.

Both looked at the taste meals “oh Otter Penguin soup my faverote!” Katara says , with excitement and nostalgia in her vocie.

“Fried Turtle duck !” Zuko says with both same tone as Katara , they both eat drink wine smile at watch other.

“Katara do i treat you well?”, she then puts her finger on her chin and gave a puppy dog look.

Says”yes Master you do sorry for having mistrust and begging racist of you race ” she drinks more, he walks over .

Puts a Trutel duck leg in her mouth Katara eats it , she gives him soup he eats it after 5 drinks they drunk.

They go to the shower get clean both get neaked trun shower on he kiss her she kiss him back, “Master i love you” she says.

She kiss his neck he maons he rubbs her left boob wile kissing her neck she moans, he rubs her left kiss and suck Katara right.

She moan plessure overwelms her brian and sesnes , she kiss his chest gos down his stomach.

Then stops at his dick and rubs it, and sucks on it and kiss and licks it it got big, Zuko moans.

He grabs her head forces Katara to deep throat, her eyes got big but began to deep throat .

His cum rises as she keeps sucking, he then cums Katara shallows every drop of Zuko’s seed”i want you baby Zuko lets start a family!” she got up he ramms in her pussie.

Both moan in unison as they plessure and cum rieses as plessurer overload thire senses, they finally came Zuko came 8 times in Katarta impregnuateing her.

They baithed etch other and then went to bed , Katara finally felt hope and love in her heart were she lost it she loves her Master with everything she has.

End of chapter 8 do you thank Zuko will begin a family with his slave’s and two Cocubines?


End file.
